Mr. Happy's Forever Knight Site
Mr. Happy's Forever Knight Site (at http://www.foreverknight.org/MrHappy/) is one of the earliest Forever Knight fan websites still extant. The site was created by Frédéric Ferland when he was a student. A counter on the site indicates that it was in existence by 29 March 1996. The last updates were made 21 October 1999. Contents "Mr. Happy's" is designed as a one-stop shop for Forever Knight fans, with multiple sections offering various types of information. The website includes the following: Related to the show * Forever Knight episode guide. For most episodes, this has: ** information on air date, writer, director, guest actors ** German title ** detailed plot summary ** comments, including the factions to whom it would appeal, and rating (out of five possible stars) ** quotations ** availability of a transcript * small screen capture archive, divided by faction: ** "Natpackers": 4 pictures of Natalie Lambert ** "Nick&Natpackers": 3 pictures of Natalie Lambert and Nick Knight ** "Knighties": 10 pictures of Nick Knight ** "Dark Knighties": 7 pictures of Nick "vamped out" and/or biting someone ** "Cousins": 7 pictures of LaCroix ** "Ravenettes": 3 pictures of Janette ** "Immortal Beloveds": 3 pictures of Janette and Nick ** "Perkulators": 4 pictures of Tracy Vetter ** "Vaqueros": 1 picture of Javier Vachon ** "Unnamed Faction": 2 pictures of LaCroix and Nick ** "Valentines": 1 picture of LaCroix and Natalie. ** also 3 cast photos, 2 photos of Toronto, and 4 additional pictures (one is a promo pic, the others screen captures) * detailed descriptions of the two CDs of music from the show, pictures of their covers, and .wav files of the tracks from the first CD * biographies of some of the principal actors and characters (Geraint Wyn Davies, Nigel Bennett, Deborah Duchêne, and John Kapelos) * several transcribed interviews with people associated with the series (Geraint Wyn Davies, Fred Mollin, John Kapelos), the lyrics to songs on the CDs, and a transcribed newspaper article Related to fandom * question of the week, with an archive of 69 weeks' worth of answers (from 19/25 April 1996 to 04/11 February 1998) * various FAQ pages ** list of factions (by Meredith E. Pickering) ** info about FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU and FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU (by Steve Fellows) ** info about Kickstart the Knight ** Janette FAQ (by Amy R.) ** Light Cousins FAQ ** The Forever Knight List of Myths (by Bill Thompson) * small collection of collages and other artwork, including material archived on site in zip files * directory to Forever Knight mailing lists, usenet groups, Internet relay chat; links to websites * Forever Knight-related events (presumably updated regularly when the site was active: the "current" page provides what was then advance information about Lights, Camera, Auction!) * Forever Knight quizzes (downloadable as zip files), and a copy of Forever Knight Family Feud * Forever Knight fan directory, offering fans a way to contact each other Category:Fan Websites History of the Website Mr. Happy's was originally located at http://mtl.net/solidarite/mrhappy/fk.htm. A counter on the site indicates that it was in existence by 29 March 1996, making it one of the earliest Forever Knight websites. At that time, much of the material was accessed directly from the index page. Expansion into Subsections Almost immediately, Frédéric began expanding the site. By May 1996, he was requesting interested members of FORKNI-L to send pictures of themselves for a prospective Photo Album section. When this received little response, he switched to making it an Address Book and, on 15 May, asked people to send their name, e-mail address, age, location (town, state/province, country), occupation, and any other info. (A photograph was now only optional.)http://knightwind1228.tripod.com/archives/1996/9605c05.htm Later the same day, he suggested that people also add the month/day of their birthday, so that fellow fans could send them Happy Birthday wishes.http://knightwind1228.tripod.com/archives/1996/9605c07.htm Shortly thereafter, he asked to be pointed to the actual URLs of all the FK FAQs on the web, as well as the List Rules.http://knightwind1228.tripod.com/archives/1996/9605c09.htm By the time Mr. Happy's was first recorded on the Wayback Machine,http://web.archive.org/web/19981202212149/http://mtl.net/solidarite/mrhappy/fk.htm on 2 December 1998, the site had long since been revised into subsections. Relocation By 10 February 1999, Frédéric had posted an urgent notice on the main page of the site that he would shortly be it moving to a new web address.http://web.archive.org/web/19990210073059/http://mtl.net/solidarite/mrhappy/fk.htm By 17 April, he replaced this with a notice of the actual move.http://web.archive.org/web/19990417171325/http://www.mtl.net/solidarite/mrhappy/fk.htm On 18 May 1999, Mr. Happy's was first recorded by the Wayback Machine at its new Fortune City address, http://lavender.fortunecity.com/wildbunch/241/. The site remained at this URL until all Fortune City sites were taken down in 2012. By that time, although the main site remained intact, much of the material that had been stored in zip files was dead-linking after the disappearance of the AOL and GeoCities sites on which the files had been stored. Fortunately, copies of Mr. Happy's had been saved by Desiree in 2000 and Greer Watson in 2010. The former had been able to include the lost zip files. As a result, it was possible to restore the site to its original state. Mr. Happy's was uploaded to the Forever Knight Website Archive on 31 May 2013, and is now located at http://www.foreverknight.org/MrHappy/. External links * Mr. Happy's References Category:Archived Websites